Hipocresía
by mayiya
Summary: Empezó como un drabble y se convirtió en un onse shot. Proyecto de la LPDF


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la Warner y toda aquella magna empresa que por el puro marketing comprara sus derechos. Este escrito no tiene ningún beneficio económico para su autora ni esta hecho con fines de lucro

* * *

Dedicado Especialmente a las **Cinco Estrellas** cuyas luces nunca me dejan sola

Mil gracias por ser los Ángeles que guían mi camino

* * *

**Hipocresía**

_Hipócrita. _Ella era la mayor de las hipócritas en el mundo.

Y no era una hipócrita cualquiera, ella era la mejor. Perfecciono este talento con tal esmero que existían veces en que ella misma se traicionaba. Quizás le resultaba tan fácil porque en el autoengaño había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. A veces – en las noches en que la melancolía decidía visitarla para recordarle sus errores pasados y presentes - ; repasaba sobre las decisiones que la habían llevado a desarrollar este defecto e irónicamente no sentirse mal por ello.

"Preferible ser una _mejor amiga_ hipócrita que una _peor amiga_ sincera."

¿Imbécil, estúpida e idiota frase sin sentido?...

No. No se adelanten a juzgar sin antes conocer la situación.

¿Creen que es difícil vivir enamorada de tú mejor amigo?...

¡Ja! Eso no es nada… ¿Quieren verdaderos problemas?...

Intenten vivir locamente enamorada de su hermano el cual en realidad no es su hermano; ni siquiera su hermanastro pero sí el novio de tú mejor amiga, que a su vez también fue tú cuñada.

Eso si es estrés real.

Así que la sensata Hermione por primera vez debía hacer lo incorrecto. Debía mentir y hacer algo incorrecto que era correcto. Porque no podía confesar sus sentimientos (como en esas novelas románticas: Los dos bajo la lluvia en una noche dramática con un '_Me enamore de ti, Harry'_) Primero no lo hizo por miedo a aceptar que se enamoró de su mejor amigo; luego por miedo a perder su amistad, después por pánico a perderlo a él, y finalmente por impotencia de verlo besar a Ginny Weasley -su mejor amiga- en una Sala Común repleta de alumnos

¿Qué _debía_ hacer ella cuando la miró? Cuándo él fundió el verde con el castaño buscando su aprobación… ¿Debía correr¿Fruncir el ceño¿Triturar sus labios? O tan solo desviar la mirada y dejarlo confundido. Y principalmente ¿Qué _podía_ hacer desde su posición de siempre-mejor-amiga-fiel¿En serio creen que podía mostrar sus verdaderas emociones?

No.

La verdad es que lo único sensato y juicioso que podía y debía hacer era dar la más falsa sonrisa que había dado en su vida. Apretar los puños y tragar quien sabe cómo las lágrimas que protestaban por salir. Prácticamente se convirtió en una actriz, y de las mejores.

Aunque eso no impidió que siguiera ahí, firme junto a él, con el disfraz de la mejor amiga que nunca le iba a fallar, la mejor amiga que estaría muriendo varias veces al día por él. Algunas veces muriendo por besarlo, otras veces muriendo porque otra chica era quien lo besaba, y al final siempre muriendo. Muchos calificarían que ó era demasiado fuerte, ó era demasiado tonta. No obstante no rayaba en el masoquismo porque no trataba de lastimarse a sí misma. Las circunstancias se habían dado de esa forma, no las había buscado y mucho menos creado.

Por suerte sus estudios muggles la alejaron del mundo mágico, de la Madriguera, y de Molly Weasley y sus comentarios de lo feliz que sería si Harry, a quien consideraba como un hijo (¡Tremenda ironía! Y era a Hermione a quien creía como su "hermana") por fin se decidiera a pedir la mano de su retoño.

Sin embargo en los últimos meses notaba que los motivos de visita de Harry a su departamento ya no eran los acostumbrados. El moreno ya no necesitaba estar en problemas, ni requerir un consejo para buscar refugio en ella. A veces tan sólo iba por compartir una taza de café y hasta llevaba películas muggles por diversión alegando que cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había visto una sin estar siendo observado como un bicho raro, y otras veces sin películas, sin café, sin razón alguna… Tan sólo porque deseaba verla. O así decía él.

Y aunque su cambio de actitud la había sorprendido en cierta medida, no fue nada comparada con la sorpresa que le sobrevino al distinguir su irreconocible cabellera azabache con múltiples copos de nieve derritiéndose en la punta de sus mechones acercándose en aquel parque recóndito del que creía sólo ella gustaba visitar en sus tiempos libres. Intuyó que tan sólo era una casualidad, pero los pasos decididos del hombre caminando hacia la banqueta donde se encontraba sentada le demostraban lo equivocada que estaba.

- Una noche demasiado fría como para pasarla fuera de casa no crees – soltó sentándose junto a ella

- Me gusta salir y observar la nieve caer… - contestó sincera, y en última instancia agregó una pregunta trivial para llenar el silencio - ¿Vienes siempre?

- Me conoces demasiado cómo para saber que antes de estar en un parque en invierno, prefiero una chimenea caliente y te conozco demasiado como para saber que te gusta este lugar en especial…- explicó él, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica acercándola más al calorcillo que brindaba gratuito su cuerpo – No tenía intenciones de pasear en el parque. Vine _por ti_… - hizo una pausa y agregó aparentando tener su mirada en un punto lejano en el aire - La verdad es que te extraño… - las mejillas de Hermione se iluminaron ruborizadas. Harry la veía atento por el rabillo de su ojo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa – Quería estar _contigo__… _- completó él, torturándola, pues se acercó más a su cuerpo derritiéndola con la calidez de su abrazo.

- ¿Co… Cómo están todos en la Madriguera? – inquirió, tratando de que su cuerpo no temblara. Era evidente que fracasó en el intento pues su titubeo la había delatado.

El moreno se tomo su tiempo para contestarle. Con su dedo índice acomodo el puente de sus gafas. Enarcó una de sus cejas y la miró divertido; demasiado – pensó Hermione - concentrado en su rostro.

- Si te refieres a Ginny… Ella se encuentra bien. Algo triste porque tú ya no nos visitas como antes. – remató el moreno sin perder ni por un segundo ese par de ambarinos ojos que esquivaron su mirada cuando había soltado aquellas palabras. – Sabes, la próxima semana le preparé una cena…

_"¡Oh no! Otra vez me quiere pedir consejos amorosos"_ dedujo inmediatamente, sintiendo estrujarse su corazón. Hace tanto que había dejado de actuar… Reprimió un suspiro y comenzó nuevamente su obra de teatro

- Eso me parece bien, Harry. Muy bien… - eso le sonó tan falso que tuvo que bajar su mirada para que él no se percatara.

Ambos se quedaron callados creando nuevamente un silencio, incómodo para ella, indiferente para él. La nieve siguió acumulándose sobre sus cabezas y la quietud de estar juntos y solos, los envolvió hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

_-_Acércate, Hermione – pidió dulcemente mientras tomaba su mentón

Ella pasó dificultosamente un trago considerable de saliva al sentir sus dedos en su barbilla llevándosela peligrosamente cerca. Pestañeó un par de veces conteniendo su respiración, anulando sus sentidos.

Hermione no tenía tiempo de pensar, no podía titubear, ni siquiera lograba moverse. Harry en cambio no detenía sus movimientos. Su mano viajó de su espalda a su cintura, mientras que la otra había soltado su mentón, y ahora se ocupaba de colocar un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja acariciando su mejilla sonrojada – y no por el frío – en el proceso. Él ladeo su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, vigilantes, atentos. Hermione mientras tanto disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo que provocaba el aliento de Harry sobre sus labios.

¿Es que acaso la besaría?, se preguntó su cerebro con terror.

¡Qué absurdo! Eso no debía pasar… No estaba bien… Por otro lado era una tortura tener sus labios tan cerca, sólo faltaban unos pequeños centímetros y ya nada los separaría.

_"¡Al diablo lo incorrecto correcto!"_. Pensó ella rebelándosele a su lógica habitual.

La castaña cerró sus ojos. Se entregó al destino. Esperando el inminente beso, y lo único que sintió fue una ligera brisa. Volvió abrir sus párpados para ver como Harry soplaba sobre su nariz retirando un ligero copo de nieve de ahí y ella lo vio caer lentamente sobre su regazo.

- Si seguimos aquí podemos pescar un resfriado… - pronunció él, con una media sonrisa, divertido con la situación

_"Se burlaba… Se estaba burlando de ella."_

La castaña se levantó abruptamente enterrando sus uñas sobre sus palmas. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer y al mismo tiempo considerándose ridiculizada; mientras él seguía ahí sentado, muy cómodo, brindándole la sonrisa más burlesca de su repertorio. Encrespada y con pasos frenéticos se alejó rápido mientras escuchaba sus llamados pero sin voltearse siguió caminando. Lo único que deseaba es que no intentara detenerla porque entonces Harry Potter conocería que la furia de Voldemort era un chiste comparada con la de ella.

Sintió el poderoso agarre de Harry sobre su brazo, Hermione no necesitó de más, se giró sobre sus talones y lanzó como daga su mano hacia la mejilla del hombre; que para su mala fortuna tenía tan agudos reflejos que sus pretensiones de propinarle una bofetada sólo se redujo a un intento fallido. Hermione, obstinada, llevo su mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha del moreno pero él la volvió a parar. La inmovilizó y ya no tenía esa media sonrisa exasperante en su rostro.

- Me voy a casar con Ginny – dictaminó Harry en un tono áspero. Se aproximó nuevamente a ella sin preocuparle la cercanía. Sus ojos verdes más oscuros que lo acostumbrado e intensamente fijos en Hermione. Su expresión adusta y neutral. Parecía poseído por Severus Snape. Analizándola, instigando.

Hermione apretó sus dientes y sus labios. Las palabras de Harry le robaron el aliento y paralizaron las palpitaciones de su corazón que se redujo gravemente, que por un momento pensó que había desaparecido de su pecho. La furia se apago. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar. Ya no sentía el frío, ya no sentía las manos de Harry sobre sus muñecas, ya ni siquiera sentía la nieve caer sobre ellos. Todo fue reemplazado por un agudo y penetrante dolor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Incapaz de seguir viéndolo, depositó su mirada sobre las estatuas de **yeso** cubiertas de nieve que formaban parte de la decoración del parque. Entonces se sintió como si siempre hubiera sido como aquellas estatuas, que vivían fingiendo ser frías e inquebrantables.

Pero ella no era una estatua. Era una persona. Y el disfraz cayó y con él la actriz que lo portaba. Ya no podía ser indiferente, ya no se sentía capaz de brindar una falsa sonrisa. Sus ojos se humedecieron, un sollozo afligido escapo de su boca, y las lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente por sus mejillas mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de ocultarlo.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, acunándola, sintiéndose débil al verla llorar de esa manera, arrepentido por causarle ese dolor. Al mismo tiempo que ella encontraba en su pecho el refugio perfecto.

- ¿Por qué lloras…? – preguntó él buscando con sus ojos su rostro que lucía hinchado y enrojecido

- Porque… Porque… - repetía entre suspiros. – Porque estoy muy feliz por ti… - mintió ella sin poder parar el llanto

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiro resignado porque se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la mujer más testaruda del planeta por lo que soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Entonces no me puedo imaginar cómo te pondrías cuando sepas que lo que te dije es mentira.

El impacto para Hermione, fue tan fuerte que no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Respiro ruidosamente separándose del ojiverde.

- Me mentiste… ¿Por qué me mentiste? – preguntó conectando su miradas

- Porque quería que tú dejaras de mentirme. – Harry limpió con su pulgar los vestigios de lágrimas en las mejillas de la castaña. – Me enamoré de ti, Hermione. Y sé muy bien que tú también me amas tanto como yo pero sigues empecinada en fingir. Hace meses que Ginny y yo terminamos nuestra relación. Porque no podía estar con una mujer y tener al mismo tiempo otra en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior observando la media sonrisa de Harry y sus ojos verdes brillando con una luz especial que lo hacían parecer más encantador bajo todos esos copos de nieve que intentaban sepultarlos. De improviso ella le pellizco el brazo seguido de un _¡__Ouch! _Del moreno

- ¡Eso fue por hacerme llorar! – regañó Hermione.

Harry sonrió al sentir los brazos de la joven rodear su cuello acercándose ahora ella a su cuerpo, dispuesta a recibir su calidez sin remordimientos, ni disfraces, ni mentiras. Hermione observó ese par de labios que tentadores llamaban a los suyos, los alientos eran uno solo y su amor latente por tantos años latía sincronizado en su interior. El verde y el castaño se volvieron a fundir, creando una magia más poderosa de lo que cualquier mago o muggle pueda imaginar. Harry rozó juguetón su nariz contra la de Hermione aspirando el aire que exhalaba ella, intentándola respirar y llenar sus pulmones de la que hace unos minutos era su mejor amiga y que ahora exponía sin miedo ser la mujer por la que había esperado toda su vida.

Cerraron sus ojos, pues se conocían demasiado bien a ojos cerrados o abiertos. Él susurró su nombre. Ella acarició su espalda, hasta que sus labios se toparon en un leve contacto. Esa fue la señal para apremiar el beso. Sus bocas se acoplaron a la perfección, como si ambas tuvieran el único propósito en la vida de conocerse. Fue un beso lento y acompasado, no necesitaban que sea desesperado ni desenfrenado pues estaban conscientes de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar ese momento. Harry sintió la textura suave de los labios de Hermione mientras su cuerpo y su amor lo envolvían llevándolo a una especie de trance.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue? – preguntó él al parar el beso porque el infame aire así lo requería, pero sin dejar de rozar sus labios sobre los de la castaña y sentirla poderosamente aferrada a su cuerpo

- Porque das buenos discursos… - contestó ella natural

Sus miradas continuaban fuertemente unidas y terminaron riendo a la par colocando sus frentes juntas. Convirtiendo aquel día frío del mes de Diciembre, en uno de los más cálidos de todo el año.

**-------Fin-------**

**Nota de Autora:** Está enorme, lo sé. Lo siento. Es que fue así como un desquite porque no hice ninguna historia navideña.

Esta historia fue en hecha en respuesta al **Reto de las palabras**, en el foro de la _LPDF_. Donde el juego consiste en hacer un drabble de no más de 400 palabras con una palabra. En este caso la palabra fue yeso

Ah y menuda palabrita ¿no? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo meter yeso en la historia. Tal vez sólo tuve que romperle una pierna a Harry ¿verdad? XD!! Se salvó por esta vez, pero no aseguró que tenga tanta suerte en la próxima.

**PD:** No te olvides del review. Esos aunque sean pequeños, son vitales. Sin los ánimos del lector, el escritor no estaría completo. Así que hagan la buena acción del día y pongan una sonrisa en mi rostro, que bastante que me hace falta en estos días.

"**Lo esencial no es ganar, sino haber luchado bien"**

**Diana de Gales**


End file.
